Elizabeth "Betsy" Brooks
Elizabeth Brook: 17 years old; b. 1896; a very attractive young lady with brown eyes and hair People who meet you are charmed by you. You are known to have a curious and indomitable spirit. Adelaide Claire and Johnathan Brook: Your mother is Adelaide Claire, the third generation of Claires behind "J. Claire and Sons," the mighty pharmaceutical company that made its fame and fortune on the backs of candle and soap (their soap, Brave, is famous). Adelaide married a Southern man named Johnathan Brook shortly after the Civil War. It was rumored that Johnathan a quarteroon, and that his lineage was also tainted by redskin blood. Johnathan was not liked by the Claire family. He made fireworks, and during the Civil War, made weapons and arms. Elizabeth Brook's story: When you were 8 there was an awful fire that killed your parents and your younger brother. Your life was saved by Jehosephat Blims ("Jo-Jo"), a friend of the family who lost his family (including his pregnant wife) in the fire. Jo-Jo's family were former slaves owned by your father's family. Your father, however, was very progressive, and once a month Jo-Jo's family and your own would share dinner together. After your parent's death, you were a ward of your aunt, Juliette Gordon Low (who you loved). For awhile, it looked like you would move in with your uncle, Benjamin Claire (who was the only Claire who seemed nice and whose daughters you liked). There was some backroom talks and you ended up with Juliette Low and her husband, William Mackay "Willy" Low. After your parents' funeral, it came out that your family was heavily in debt, which left you with no endowment, but the Lows and the Claires created a small trust for your schooling. You continued at Virginia Female Institute, your boarding school before your parent's death. With Mr. and Mrs. Low, you spent much time in England and America, specifically in Lyndhurst, Hampshire; London; and Savannah, Georgia. In 1905, when you were 9, Willy Low died. You hated Mr. Low and thought he was disgusting, brutish, and untoward. He was cheating on Mrs. Low and they fought constantly. He left Mrs. Low with no money and for awhile you thought you would have to quit the Virginia Female Institute, but Benjamin Claire offered to pay for your studies. For many years, you lived without the material goods you were used to, and you watched your friends at school turn against you because of Mrs. Low's financial and emotional problems. You started spending time practicing gymnastics and magic tricks. When you were 15, Mrs. Lowe met Robert Baden-Powell, a hero of the Boer War, and the founder of the "scouting movement," which supported young people in their physical, mental and spiritual development. Mr. Baden-Powell taught you the Scout method, which stressed education and learning through practical outdoor activities, like camping, woodcraft, aquatics, hiking, and backpacking. You loved Mr. Baden-Powell and that year was the best in your life. You spent as much time as you could with Jo-Jo, and it was his nephew, Jeremiah, who originally taught you acrobatics, which you had a skill for. It was also Jo-Jo's friend "Boo" who originally taught you magic tricks (which most of Jo-Jo's friends presumed to be the work of the devil). In 1912, when your were 16, you moved back to the U.S. with Mrs. Low to spread the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. You became fast friend's with Mrs. Lowe's niece Margaret "Daisy Doots" Gordon, and Mrs. Low became a whirlwind of positive activity. Later that year, you were sent to Mesdemoiselles Charbonniers, a finishing school in New York City. You hated it. At the same time, Jo-Jo told you he was selling his house and moving to New York to play piano professionally. You had friends in entertainment, so you arranged to have your land and house sold, rented an apartment with the last of your funds, and rehearsed a vaudeville act with Jo-Jo. You have had a few early successes, but the vaudeville organizers don't want an act with whites and blacks on the same stage, so you broke your act in half, but constantly rehears together. Your contacts: Juliette Gordon Low, your aunt who is busy spreading Girl Scouts Benjamin Claire, your uncle who is busy with J. Claire and Sons Myrtle Johannson, your friend from Virginia Female Institute, Girl Scouts, and Mesdemoiselles Charbonniers, who is dating some artist boy in NYC. deceased Sallie Denkins, your friend from Virginia Female Institute, who lives in Greenwich Village with her wild family What you know about the other characters: Jehosephat Blims, your closest friend and savior, who is an amazing piano player Beatrice Mabel Emerson, your beautiful cousin who invents things and lives a glamorous life Association with the Seven: It is known that Clarence was the original owner of The Mask, and that it was he who brought it to . Betsy Brooks; Jehosephat Blim; Stephen Kilbride; Hoyt Lowe ; Colin Mallery; Clarence Hightower Disappearance: place holder